


Lily's Eyes

by tirakellci_aka_triceybabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe/pseuds/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the very beginning Severus is pulled towards Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily's Eyes

Ron paused in stuffing his face. The youngest Weasley boy scooted closer to Harry and bent his head towards him.

Harry turned towards his friend in askance, his eyebrows furrowing. "What, Ron?" he asked when Ron didn't say anything. 

"Snape is staring at you again," he answered, whispering. "I don't know why, but I don't like it. It's giving me the creeps." 

Harry's eyes flickered up to the head table, but he saw nothing to cause any alarm, as Snape was currently sipping his soup. "You're mental. Why would he?" Harry asked, absentmindedly rubbing his scar. "The Professor doesn't like me at all." 

Ron tilted his head as he studied his small friend. "Does it hurt?" 

Harry shook his head. "No. Just itches. Has done since we left Potions yesterday. I think I might have got some weird potion ingredient on it." After finishing his dinner, he stood. "Do you think Madam Popsicle would have any cortisone cream?" 

Ron burst out laughing, attracting a few stares. "Harry, it's Pomphrey Pomfrey. Not Popsicle!" 

Harry blushed and stared at his shoes. "Well... there're a lot of names I have to know! Not my fault I grew up with non-magic relatives!" he said defensively. 

The red head stopped laughing at that. "Harry, I'm not laughing at you. Honest. It was just funny. And non-magic people are called Muggles, here

"Oh," he murmured. The boy fidgeted in his seat. "There's just so much to learn, I'm not sure I can keep up," he said honestly, scratching his scar once more. "I didn't even know about the wizarding community till a about a month ago." 

Ron nodded sympathetically and rubbed the new wizard's shoulders. He didn't know why he was doing it. It was just something his mother would've done to him and his siblings when if they were feeling down. 

Harry quirked a small smile, almost leaning into Ron's touch. He couldn't remember the last time when he was touched with such kindness. Hell, he couldn't remember a time he had ever been touched, except in a 'grab' situation. 

"What's a cor... courtney cream?" Ron stuttered. "Does it taste good?" 

Harry giggled. "No, Ron! It's an itch cream that Muggles use to stop itching. It's medicine." 

"Oh! We have potions for that type of thing. Mum made me some before I left for the train. I have it in my trunk." He stood and wrapped a slice of cake in a napkin. "Let's go. I'll let you use it." He put an arm around Harry's shoulders and led him out. 

As the two left, laughing, dark eyes followed their exit. Severus Snape took a sip of his tea, idly drumming his long fingers against the table. Eyes narrowed, he took in the familiarity of the quick friends. 

A strange feeling rose up in him, taking him by surprise. It was almost like a punch to the gut. Jealousy. Pure, unbridled, jealousy. It made his hand clench tightly and his heart quicken with anger. 

Severus stood quickly, startling some of the first years. With a swirl of his robes, he stalked out, heading straight to his quarters. 

 

Going to his whiskey cabinet, he poured himself a full glass of whiskey and then strolled to his study. 

"Lumos!" he cast. The room brightened as he sat down. Setting his glass on the table, he pulled out the rest of the summer assignments to grade. 

As he dipped his quill into the inkwell, his eyes fell onto the Muggle photograph of Lily Potter. With the feathered end of his quill, he traced her facial features. 

"He has your eyes," he whispered to the still photo. "And bone structure. He's small for his age. I doubt those relatives of yours treated him right. He's perfect, Lily. Just perfect. Pale, like you. Small hands, like yours. Hmm... I wonder what else is small on him, Lily. Will he have a small cock to fit that small body, I wonder?" 

Severus took a big gulp of his whiskey. Moaning, he sat back, stretching his long legs under the desk and shrugged off his robe, letting it fall to the bottom of the chair. He unbuttoned his trousers and fished his needy flesh out. 

"Lily, I've seen the over-large clothing those ridiculous Muggles dressed him in. Too big clothes. They hide everything. Such a shame. I would've liked to see your son's small, pert, arse through his trousers." He took another gulp of his whiskey, loving the warmth that spread through his body.

His cock was at full mast. Groaning, he stroked himself with a firm grip. He picked up Lily's photo with his other hand as he continued to pleasure himself. His dark eyes drank in her features hungrily. 

As he got closer, the photo fell from his nerveless hand. Eyes closing, his head fell back. He stroked himself faster, his precome serving to lube his pistoning hand. "Oh..." he moaned. "Oh Merlin... fuck!" 

"Harry!" he groaned as his body tensed up like a violin string. He came, his release erupting from him.

When Severus finally stopped shaking, he picked the photo frame up from the floor in his come-covered hand and placed it back on the desk. The glass frame was decorated with come, her face almost completely covered.

"Oh yes, Lily," he murmured, rubbing the come onto the frame. "He will be mine. Mine." 

*

 

Harry laughed as Seamus, the Irish boy he had finally befriended, jumped on his bed. 

"Stop it, Seamus! What if Professor McGonagall comes in and sees you?" Harry asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Seamus continued jumping. 

"I dare say that she will join me. Merlin knows that the professor is uptight, she would do with a few jumps in the sack!" 

Harry blushed, although he really didn't know why he was doing so. To cover his embarrassment, he stood up and stretched, his too small night shirt riding up exposing his smooth belly.

The Irish boy slowed to a stop and plopped down on his butt, bouncing a bit before settling. "Blimey, Harry! What are those scratches on your stomach?" 

Harry shrugged, bending over to pull his trunk from underneath his bed. "Aunt Marge's dog likes me a little too much. The dog has sharp claws," he said abruptly in a tone that said, 'Drop it.'

Since it was his first weekend at Hogwarts, Harry decided to go comfortable, choosing a pair of trousers and a large t-shirt, all hand-me-downs from Dudley. 

The Irish boy let it go, lying down on his stomach, getting comfortable. 

Harry grinned, shaking his head in amusement. "That's my bed, you know." 

Seamus grinned mischievously. "I know." He grabbed the pillow and pulled it under his chin. "Hey I know! Let's go watch the upper years practice Quidditch. I hear Oliver Wood is now captain. I hear he was the best player last year." 

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked, voice muffled by the shirt he was taking off and replacing with the much larger one. 

Seamus didn't bat an eye at the question. Having befriended most of the Muggle-borns in Gryffindor, he didn't find anything strange about it. "Only the greatest game in the history of games!" he enthused sitting up. 

Seamus dragged Harry out of bed and out of the castle. Soon they were making their way across the Quidditch pitch as the older students zoomed rapidly on their brooms above them. They sat down on the stands.

"He's bloody fantastic, isn't he?" Seamus commented, admiration alight in his eyes. 

Harry shielded his eyes against the rays of the sun. "Who?" 

"Him, of course! Oliver Wood!" Seamus exclaimed gesturing wildly. "Only the best player on the Gryffindor team, mate." 

Harry's mouth made an "o" as he watched the handsome captain fly around giving orders.  
*

 

Harry hurried through the halls. In his panic, he had become lost. Why the founders had made such a huge castle, he'd never know. One corridor looked like another corridor. He couldn't even find the stairs. Finally, panting heavily from his run, he glanced up, groaning. He had passed by that portrait four times! Leaning against the wall, he slid to the ground, head between his knees. 

Dark eyes followed the boy running past, dropping only to lift once more as the sight of the boy's arse remained hidden. Doing his nightly rounds, he had stopped in one of the many dark corners, ready to see which little troublemaker was running about after curfew and losing their House points. He had recognized the Potter boy immediately and stepped from the shadows as the small figure seemed to collapse in on itself against the wall.

"Well well, Mr. Potter. Taking a midnight stroll are we?" he drawled, flicking his wand out and murmuring Lumos. Severus walked forward until the lit end of the stick was hovering a few inches from the boy's head. 

Harry tensed, his head snapping up, though he really didn't have to see who it was. Out of all of his teachers, Harry couldn't forget his name, if he tried. "Pro... Professor Sn... Snape!" he gasped out. He scrambled to his feet, pressing back against the wall. "I was... I was... I..." 

"You were what?" he asked, enunciating each word as he leaned in enough to press his left hand against the wall just next to Harry's head. 

Eyes wide, Harry looked up, almost straining his neck in the process. "I'm lost, Professor," he murmured softly, his heart pounding as he tried to get out of this situation. Harry was never much for lying. "I was leaving the Restricted Section-!" He quickly covered his mouth, gasping. 

Severus' sneer grew as the boy's stumbling words filled the otherwise quiet night. "Whatever shall the Wizarding World do with such a bumbling fool for our saviou?" His tone was harsh and he knew it, but just watching the fear flicker in those bright green eyes made him glad his robes were not close fitting. He abruptly pushed away from the wall, grabbing one of the boy's arms. "Come with me, Mr. Potter. We will see what we can do about those wandering feet of yours." 

Harry stumbled after him. "Can't you just take points and give me detention, Professor?" he asked, trying to yank his arm from the man's strong grip. Snape was hurting him, but Harry thought he'd be damned before he would admit to it and gritted his teeth against the pain. 

Snape looked back at the boy before stopping in his tracks, thankful for the barer section of the hallway. Only a few portraits lined the walls, and all of those higher were up and sound asleep. He gave Harry's arm a quick jerk forcing the boy to press against his chest. Leaning down, he met the green gaze with his own black one, a dangerously pleased look on his face. "I will cure you of those wandering feet, Mr. Potter. After tonight never again will Filch, myself, or anyone find you out of the dormitories after curfew." Immediately he stepped away, once more pulling the boy behind him as he headed back to his dungeons. 

"But I-!" It was no use. Harry didn't want to tell Snape what had happened, and even if he did, Snape wouldn't believe him. Harry had to run to keep up with the professor, who seemed intent on escorting him to their destination. He bit his bottom lip apprehensively as the dungeons came into view. "Professor...?" 

"Don't say a word, Potter," Severus warned, nearly pushing the boy into his quarters. 

The resounding slam had Harry trembling slightly in trepidation. He grasped the door handle, trying to yank the door open so that he could escape. 

"Going somewhere, Potter?" Snape asked silkily, as he came up behind the panicking child. 

Harry gasped as he was spun around, his back hitting the door painfully, and he cried out. "Please, Professor. I won't do it again!" he promised.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't, Mister Potter," Snape growled, leaning his hand against the door and trapping Harry. With his other hand, he tilted Harry's face upwards, to stare down into his eyes. 

"Lily's eyes..." he whispered almost reverently, soothing a callused thumb over the boy's lips. 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Professor?" 

Snapping to, Severus grasped Harry's wrist painfully tight, dragging the reluctant boy another room. 

"Lumos!" he snapped. 

They were in Snape's bedchamber. It was exactly how Harry would have pictured it to be. Even with the magical glow, the room was dark, with sharp corners A huge, unforgiving bed covered in black linen stood in the middle of the room.

"Please," Harry begged, visibly trembling. 

Severus pressed up behind the boy's slight frame, his half hard cock rubbing against Harry's lower back as he towered over him. "Scared, Potter?" 

Harry didn't reply as he stared wide-eyed at the imposing bed. 

Smirking, Severus gave him a shove, sending him stumbling towards the bed. "Lay down," he commanded. 

Harry shut his eyes and shook his head. 

"Potter," Severus growled. "Don't make me repeat myself." 

Harry crawled onto the bed and laid back. He closed his eyes as his breathing became more laboured in his fear. 

"Good boy," Snape purred, sitting next to him. 

Harry flinched as he felt long fingers plucking his school shirt buttons open one by one. 

As the boy's naked chest was slowly revealed, Severus could feel his anger slowly mounting with each inch. "Who touched you?" 

Harry's eyes flew open in shock. "What?!" 

"Who touched you?" he growled out as yet another mark marred the pale skin. "Answer the question, boy." 

Harry jumped, startled. "It, it, it was Wood, sir!" he stammered out, blushing brightly. 

Severus traced one bite mark and then another with the tip of his finger, scraping his long nail across it. "I'll kill him," he growled, almost to himself. "Did he touch you anywhere else?" 

Harry frantically shook his head. "No sir! I kicked him and ran away."

"Which was why I found you wandering about. Stupid boy, why didn't you scream? Someone would have heard you." 

"I know..." Harry said softly. 

Severus shook his head, even as he continued disrobing the boy, yanking his trousers and pants off all in one go. "And why aren't you screaming now, Potter?" 

"I don't know, sir!" he gasped as the cold air of the chamber kissed his skin. "I don't know!" 

"Look at me, Potter! I want to see Lily's eyes as I suck her son's deliciously small cock and tongue his arse. Look at me!" 

Harry's hands flew to his mouth to stifle his voice as Snape proceeded to glide his tongue along the length of his cock. "Professor!" he gasped out, muffled behind his hands. 

Severus chuckled darkly. "What's the matter, Potter? Cat got your tongue?" He took the small head into his mouth, suckling it as a child would a lollipop. 

Harry shuddered, twitching uncontrollably. "You can't!" he cried out, bucking his hips madly. 

Amusement danced in his eyes as he watched Lily's eyes rolling back. "Oh, but I disagree, Potter. I can... and I will!"

Severus draped the boy's knobbly legs over his shoulders. With his thumbs, he spread Harry's arse cheeks apart, and leaned down, inhaling the boy's sweet, sweaty aroma. He nuzzled his big nose along Harry's crack, blanketing himself in the sweet scent. 

He lapped at the musky crack with long, eager licks. Humming in is throat, his tongue circled the tight, twitching entrance. 

"Professor!" Harry's muffled gasp continued. "Don't!" 

Severus eyes flicked upward, and he was rewarded by the stunning green eyes meeting his. "Yes, yes... that's it, boy. Show me everything." With his thumbs, he spread the boy open. Spearing his tongue, he shoved it into the partially opened hole.

"Oh!" Harry yelled, his hands falling to his sides as he bucked his hips wildly. 

Severus licked all around, digging in as deep as he dared before retreating, only to shove back in once more. Slowly, he fucked the boy's rosebud with his tongue, taking delight in the sounds escaping his partner's mouth. 

Severus took hold of Harry's cock, jerking it. 

Harry shuddered violently as his entire body grew taut in mid buck. His seed spilled over Snape's hand like molten lava. 

Severus sat up and licked the boy's come from his hand. "Mmm, Potter, not bad," he complimented, finishing off his little treat almost gleefully. "Not bad at all. Now it's my turn." 

With that, he roughly flipped Harry onto his stomach and pulled him to his knees. 

Severus lightly tapped his cock with his wand and whispered a spell." Immediately his cock became slick with lube. 

Harry grew frantic. "Professor, don't! It'll hurt!" he cried, sniffling. 

"Potter... there will be a time where you will beg me to hurt you, to humiliate you, to use you... but today is not that day," he growled, thrusting his slick cock between the taut thighs.

"Oh yessss...." he hissed as he rocked his hips back and forth. As he moved forward, his cock would caress Harry's. "I knew you would be good. Didn't expect any less from Lily's son. Squeeze me, Potter. Show me how tight you will be when I finally fuck you. Show me!" He punctuated the command with a slap to the boy's rump. 

Harry bucked his hips back and squeezed his thighs even tighter around the professor's cock. "Like... Like that?" he asked, uncertain, as he continued to meet thrust for thrust. 

"Just like that..." Severus whispered, sinking his right thumb into Harry's arse. "You're so good, boy. And you're mine. Remember that. You. Are. Mine." 

Severus threw back his head, biting his tongue to keep from yelling, as he came. He coated the boy's cock with his come, before sliding away. 

Harry collapsed on his side, panting. He had an adorable, bewildered look on his face that begged kissing, but Severus refrained from such inane activities. 

"Let me see your eyes, boy," Severus said, tilting the boy's chin up. 

They were still the same, yet they weren't. Severus had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't the boy that had change but himself. 

Upon his return, he threw the towel at Harry, smirking as, instead of catching it, it landed on the boy's head. 

Severus took the towel from his head. "Never mind. I'll do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!


End file.
